The disclosure relates generally to display technologies, and more particularly, to display data processing and transmission.
Emerging applications of display technologies, such as virtual reality (VR) and augmented reality (AR), oftentimes require high resolution, high frame rate, and low latency in order to provide immersion and prevent cybersickness. Consequently, high data bandwidth at the display interface, e.g., between the graphics processor and the driver integrated circuit (IC) of the displays, becomes a bottleneck of the advancement of next-generation display applications. For example, the data bandwidth at the display interface of traditional display systems may need to reach 138G bps in an ideal situation for VR application, e.g., retina display at 120 frames per second (fps), which goes beyond the capabilities of most of the known display interfaces.